


Embrace

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Embrace'. October 31st, Embrace. Happy Halloween! After being sexually assaulted by Johan and his men, Hiccup must rely on the company of his Betrothed, Astrid. Will he trust her enough to tell her? Will she love him the same?





	Embrace

**October 31st-Embrace**

He was cold. His wrists hurt from the cuffs that encased them. His mouth and throat hurt from the lack of water. He felt clammy because of the humidity in the air, and he felt for sure that he was also running a fever. This would make sense because of the knife wounds in his back. He likely had an infection.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows. Eighteen year old Hiccup Haddock-soon to be chief and recently betrothed-looked up with a dark glare. He hated this man. The man who had tricked he and his friends for years, only to betray all of the information they had ever given him, using their weaknesses against them, the ones he'd been trusted with knowing.

Hiccup's left leg throbbed. He felt miserable with the pain. Johan had cut him there, taking his prosthetic leg away from him.

"Well hello Hiccup." Johan practically spat the words with venom in his tone. Hiccup's throat was far too dry for him to be able to speak. He simply bared his teeth at the man standing above him. His hands were chained to the wall behind him, leaving very little slack for movement. Maybe a foot at the most. The only time he was able to sleep was when he'd fallen unconscious do to the pain the blade running across his stump had caused.

"No reply? No sarcastic remark?" Johan spoke as if in regular conversation. Hiccup tried to spit something back, something I do not feel okay with writing here, but a clump of saliva caught in his dry throat and he found himself wanting to throw up.

"Oh well. Here's how it's going to go young Hiccup. I am going to ask you the same question I have been asking you for the past three weeks. If you do not reply honestly, there will be dire consequences."

Hiccup shivered at that. He'd been through quite a bit already. Flogging, knives, humiliation, public humiliation, sleep deprivation, starvation, how much more could he take?

Somehow, someway, Hiccup managed to bring out a sassy remark, though his voice was hoarse and his throat burned unbearably. He refused to show the pain.

"What m-might th-that be?" Hiccup croaked out in a sarcastic tone. Johan smirked and kneeled down to Hiccup's eye level on the floor. The boy flinched back when Johan placed his hand on the side of his cheek. He was confused as to what the man was trying to get through. Then Johan's hands drifted downwards. Hiccup at first thought the man was going to remove his shirt so he could whip or cut him again.

Then Johan's hand traveled further south. Hiccup yelped and pulled away with a glare so dark he felt sure Johan would be suffering if looks could kill. He bit his lip and managed to gain enough strength to speak.

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

Johan only smirked. "We'll see. Now...tell me where the Dragon Eye lenses are."

Hiccup almost wanted to answer correctly. Would Johan really do this to him if he didn't? He never thought the man to use _that kind _of interrogation tactic. What Hiccup saw though when his eyes betrayed him and gazed downward...he didn't think his captor was lying.

Nevertheless, Hiccup was the one who got caught. He was the one who had to be strong enough to not let the others down until they found him and Toothless.

He had to be defiant. Hiccup had to say no...and suffer the consequences.

Johan tried to push him. Tried to make Hiccup give him the answer he wanted. Then finally...he came to his last resort. Of course Hiccup-ever the stubborn selfless bore head he was-still refused to give up. Even when he was shoved against the wall and pressure was put on his knife wounds before his chains were removed and he was flipped over onto his stomach, his arms bonded behind his back with rope.

"Don't!" Hiccup screamed instinctively before a cloth was shoved into his mouth gagging him. He refused to cry, but he couldn't help but scream into the gag anyways.

Johan couldn't do this. This couldn't happen! He was just recently betrothed, he was the leader of the dragon riders. He couldn't be violated by another man-his worst enemy at that. It didn't matter if these were the interrogation techniques he had to face. What would his father think? What would _Astrid _think.

Maybe...if Johan allowed him to keep his clothes on afterwards, no one would ever have to know. He'd tell Astrid one day...but not any time soon. He was sure of it.

* * *

Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins were out flying trying to find Hiccup. They had two locations based on witness interaction that Johan could have taken their leader. Fishlegs, Stoick, and Gobber had went flying to the other location in the opposite direction.

"Guys! I think that's it!" Astrid began when she saw a group of Dragon Hunters guarding a cave.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two distract the guards. Snotlout you check West and East sides of the island. I'm checking the caves."

Everyone did as they were told, fearing Astrid more than their own chief if they didn't obey her orders immediately. When the teenage Hofferson was worried about someone she cared about, she could be _dangerous. _Terrifying was an understatement if you got on her bad side in these times.

The twins got the guards to chase them. Astrid had Stormfly take watch while she ventured into the gave with her ax held ready. She rounded a corner after making sure it was clear, then walked down a row of empty Dragon Proof cells. Johan and Krogan must've just recently had a big sell.

"Where are you Hiccup." Astrid whispered as she rounded another corner. She held her ax out as soon as she went around the unguarded corner, hitting a man in the head with the butt of her ax when he rushed her, knocking him unconscious. She quickly pushed her hair out of her face so she could see easier and held her ax ready. Once she knew the coast was clear she went deeper into the cave. It was darker here, hardly any torches on the walls. If Johan was keeping Hiccup in these caves, her betrothed would be somewhere like this.

She was right. Astrid came upon two guards standing in front of a cage. She saw the unconscious, shirtless, shivering form of her betrothed. He was thinner than usual, and so pale. She saw the knife wounds along his back. What broke her heart the most were the drying tears on his cheeks. Hiccup never cried without good reason.

"Release him or you'll be sorry." Astrid didn't even shout. Her voice was calm, dark, a tone that sent shivers up the spines of the guards. Johan stepped out of the shadows, clapping menacingly.

"Do as she says. He's no use to us. For now..." Johan said in a dark tone. The two guards looked at him he was crazy. Astrid suspected a trap and held herself ready. She almost called for Stormfly, then remembered these guys had Dragon Root arrows. If Stormfly was shot, she wouldn't be able to fly them away once they reached the entrance.

"Why's that?" Astrid asked as if in usual conversation. She held the hilt of her ax tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her expression was stoic though as if she wasn't panicking for her betrothed on the inside. Her eyes though...it was as if they were filled with acid, dark and threateningly.

"We'll get him back with time." Johan smirked and raised his sword. Astrid stood battle ready. Then...he dropped the sword to the floor, the metal clinging against the wood. Astrid was more confused by the second.

"You have no idea what he's been through Hofferson." Johan spat. "He's not as strong willed as you think. He'll come back eventually, either because of shame or anger. He'll want revenge. It's how it's worked every time. Now I'm going to make a deal with you. You take the boy and get him out of my sight for the time being. We will not fight you. All you have to do is walk out, no fighting."

Astrid wanted to tell Johan he was a liar. Hiccup was stronger mentally than other young men. Johan was just trying to make her judge herself right? Hiccup-no matter how badly he was injured or even traumatized-he would _never _abandon the riders.

She knew that, but Astrid wasn't going to give Johan any more time to change his mind.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted. She took that chance and had her Nadder come. This could be a big mistake, but Hiccup needed medical help quickly. That must've been while Johan was letting him go. He knew the riders could hurt him and he needed Hiccup alive for reasons unknown. The man was evil but he wasn't stupid by any means.

Stormfly flew Hiccup and Astrid out of the cave at top speed. Dragon Hunters who hadn't received Johan's orders shot at them, but they missed by a mile. Snotlout joined up with them moments later, Hookfang carrying an unconscious Night Fury.

"Toothless...Alright guys! We've got to get them to the edge! It's going to storm soon and Hiccup can't make it to Berk in his condition. If we find any major injuries we'll terror mail Gothi. Snotlout, when we get to the edge I need you to leave to tell Stoick we found him. They're too far to get the message to. Fishlegs you're going to help me with his wounds. The twins can help with supplies or whatever."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't even listening and therefor cared nothing for Astrid's rude comment. Everyone agreed to their roles and took off for the edge, Snotlout heading to the island Stoick was supposed to be searching once he'd passed the edge.

Astrid and Fishlegs took Hiccup to his hut and lay his unconscious form on his bed. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had to attempt to restrain Toothless who was disoriented. He must've been affected by some sort of Dragon Root gas of arrow.

"His wounds don't seem infected. I cleaned and bandaged them. I didn't put a bandage on his leg because it has fluid build up and I want to watch for any signs of staff or over excessive swelling."

Fishlegs explained his findings and treatments to Astrid who nodded. He then moved up Hiccup's body to stand beside Astrid who had a deeply confused look in her eyes. Fishlegs tried to see what she was looking at but found himself lost.

"What is Astrid?" Fishlegs asked in composed concern. Astrid tore her gaze away from Hiccup and pointed to his shoulder. At the end of it there were many marks lining his shoulder blade.

"Are those bite marks?" Astrid asked refusing to look at Hiccup. She didn't want to see the evidence of the pain he had been through any longer than she had to. It made her gut wrench.

Fishlegs lay his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and lifted the boy's arm just a little so he could see his back and shoulder blade. He saw the marks Astrid was talking about. At first he raised an eyebrow, thinking his first hypothesis was false. Then it was unmistakable at a closer glance.

"But why...Astrid those are..."

"I know Fishlegs. But why would...why would Johan or his men..._bite _Hiccup rather than using the knife they'd used before?"

Fishlegs rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew Astrid wasn't stupid, she just didn't want to think about the possibility running through her skull.

"While he's unconscious I'm going to check for wounds that might be covered by his clothing. There were marks on his knees and I want to make sure there's nothing higher up." Fishlegs said in order to change the subject a little. Astrid nodded her head in a slight daze, her stomach growing fuzzy. She couldn't get the image of Johan hovering over her betrothed and biting him, going as far as to draw blood. Why would he do such a thing to him? Hiccup must've been so afraid, though of course he would've _never _showed such emotions.

"I'm going to leave so you have some privacy. Maybe Stormfly can get Toothless to eat something. Gods know Hiccup's going to be worrying about him." Fishlegs nodded, a fake smile on his lips. He knew this was harder for Astrid than any of them. Fishlegs was Hiccup's best friend, but Astrid had an understanding with the boy that Fishlegs himself would never have.

* * *

Astrid left Hiccup's hut and headed for Toothless who was being washed by the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were actually doing a pretty decent job soothing the Night Fury and cleaning his wounds at the same time.

"How's he doing?" Astrid asked the two caretakers of Toothless once she was within a few feet of them. Ruffnut opened her mouth to speak but her brother beat her to it.

"Old T here is doing alright. A few nicks here and there but nothing major. Now the only _real _problem we're having is keeping him out of Hiccup's hut while you and Fishy take care of the poor guy."

Astrid sighed and nodded her head. She tried her best to give a real smile despite her many worries for her betrothed.

"Alright. Toothless still seems a bit disoriented. You two keep an eye on him until we know for sure that he wasn't given anything other than Dragon Root. I'm going to grab some food for Hiccup."

In all honesty the twins didn't even seem to be listening. Astrid sighed deeply and looked at Stormfly. She gestured for the Nadder to keep an eye on Toothless while she herself went to the clubhouse. Once Astrid had grabbed a plate of bread and butter along with some tea she headed back for Hiccup's hut where Fishlegs was waiting for her.

"Has he woken up yet?" Astrid asked once she was through the front door of Hiccup's hut. She saw Fishlegs putting up his left over bandages and washing out the cloth he'd used which now had some blood on it. The boy looked at Astrid, then the floor, then at Hiccup, and back at the floor. What had him so nervous?

Astrid immediately went into defensive mode and she speed walked to Hiccup's bed. She saw him sleeping and his breathing was even. He didn't look to be in any kind of distress...

Fishleg's wasn't nervous about Hiccup in the moment, Astrid realized. He was worried about something he'd _found._

"What did you find Fishlegs? Out with it." Astrid said in a stern tone. She set the plate and cup on Hiccup's night stand before sitting on the bed next to the boy. She laced her fingers around his, smiling warmly when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in his unconscious state.

Fishlegs fiddled with his hands nervously before finally managing to look Astrid in the eyes.

"There were a lot more wounds. All the way up his thighs. Knife and whip marks mostly, though I found one brand mark. His right wrist and left ribs are also injured. I don't know if his wrist is broken but I put it in a cast any ways. His ribs are only bruised." Astrid tried not to visibly cringe. Fishlegs somehow remained composed.

"I'm not for sure...he's not awake so I can't ask him about it but..."

Astrid raised an eyebrow and squeezed Hiccup's hand tighter. He began stirring but still remained unconscious.

"What is it Fishlegs?!" Astrid harshly whispered as to not scare the sleeping boy next to her. Fishlegs sighed and shook his head.

"All the signs are there Astrid. I think...I think Johan's men sexually assaulted him."

Astrid's eyes grew wide with surprise before her face contorted to that of a scowl. Never in her life had she wanted to hurt Johan more than she did in that moment. That couldn't be what happened. Hiccup was strong, he was a fighter, but he was also _very _prideful. If he was...and by their worst enemy...

"Thank you Fishlegs. I'll keep an eye on him until he wakes up." Astrid's voice was stoic. There was no anger, no surprise, no sadness in her tone. Instead she kept her eyes on Hiccup's hand. The boy was sweating and trying to stir as if he was having a nightmare. Only once Fishlegs had left the hut did she gently shake his shoulders to wake him.

Hiccup's eyes shot open and he sat up strait in his bed, sweat covering his face. Pain suddenly overtook him as some of his closing wounds reopened. He was about to shout, about to call for Toothless instinctively, but then two long, thin, strong arms wrapped around him. It took him a moment to regain his senses before he quickly threw his arms around the girl holding him, burying his face in her shoulder.

Astrid brought her hand up to pull some of the tangles out of her betrothed's hair. She whispered sweet nothings to him in an attempt to sooth Hiccup from his nightmare. He almost immediately relaxed in her arms, though his shoulders were tense. She could tell despite the dim lighting in the room that he was trying to hide his pain from her.

"It's okay babe. You're safe now." Astrid mumbled once Hiccup had relaxed. She could feel his cheeks heat up in a blush at her words and his head duck into his shoulders. Good, he was still the dorky Hiccup she knew. Johan hadn't changed him.

Hiccup tried to reply to Astrid, probably tell her she didn't have to look after him like this, but he coughed the second he tried to speak. Tears shot to his eyes though he dared not let them fall. When Astrid pulled back she could see the pain in those eyes and the way he was constantly trying to swallow.

"Do you need some water?" Astrid asked in a gentle tone. Hiccup nodded his head, smiling warmly at her despite his pain. He took the water gratefully with his uninjured arm, though Astrid had to help him keep the rim of the cup pressed to his lips do to how weak Hiccup's body was. Once he was done he turned his head with a blush letting Astrid know it was okay to help him set the cup down.

"You downed that fast." Astrid said with a chuckle. Hiccup smiled and closed his eyes when she placed his hand on his cheek. He seemed calm, content even. She knew there was something else bothering him. She could see it in his eyes and the way he tensed at light touches. Of course she had an idea of what had happened, but she wanted Hiccup to tell her herself.

"Hey you're tense. Whatcha thinking about?"

For the smallest second Hiccup's eyes widened as if he was frightened. His facial expression remained one of fake happiness afterwards, but Astrid caught it. She always did. It was their bond. Their love.

"Just stuff. Toothless. I-I heard Fish talking about him."

Astrid's eyes now widened and she pulled Hiccup into another hug. The boy clutched her shirt tightly this time, whispering about how much he loved her. It seemed as if he was trying to reassure her, but in reality he was trying to keep himself grounded. In the present, not the past.

Shit, he'd heard them talking. He knew what they thought. If it hadn't happened wouldn't he had said something?

"Why didn't you tell us you were awake?" Astrid asked in a quiet, concerned voice. Hiccup felt his gut twist. He hadn't heard Astrid sound so unsure of her own words before. She was treading on egg shells, he knew. She knew what he knew, and he was terrified of her reaction once he admitted what had happened.

"My head was hurting. I thought if I opened my eyes I'd be sick to my stomach. I tried to move but that hurt my wounds. I was awake but...my body just wouldn't cooperate."

Astrid nodded her head in understanding.

"What did you hear?" A part of her wondered if he might've been unable to hear some of what her and Fishlegs were speaking about. When he held her tighter and tried to hide his face in her shoulder as if afraid of her reaction though, she knew exactly what he'd heard.

"Did Johan...really do that to you?" Astrid asked hesitantly, holding Hiccup as tightly as he was holding her. Somehow she found herself needing just as much comfort as he did.

"Would you still wanna marry me if he did?"

Astrid wasn't surprised or upset when he said that like she thought she would be. Instead she nodded her head, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Of course I would. It wasn't your fault."

Hiccup nodded his head, smiling against her shoulder and shuddering when memories went through his mind. Astrid just held him.

"Sorry for doing this to you. Making you search and take care of my wounds I mean."

"I love you Hiccup. I have no problem with helping you."

Astrid finally pulled away from Hiccup and looked at the bite marks on his bare shoulder. Hiccup refused to make eye contact and stared at the door. He smiled warmly when Toothless stumbled inside. He rocked a little with his steps, but wasn't as disoriented as before. Astrid stepped out of the way and allowed the two to reunite. Hiccup hugged Toothless' neck tightly, a tear escaping his eyelid. It was obvious the two had been separated and fearful for each other. The Night Fury cooed and covered his rider protectively with his scarred wings. The scars would fade, but for now it was obvious how much pain he'd been through. Astrid's heart ached for the both of them.

Once Toothless knew for sure that Hiccup wasn't leaving he backed away and curled up beside the bed, his tail acting as a pillow for himself. The spines along his head were perked up, letting Astrid know he was still on alert and listening for his rider.

Astrid scooted closer to Hiccup on the bed. She placed her hand on his cheek and blew warm air onto his lips.

"I've missed you so much." Astrid leaned closer but Hiccup didn't lean in. She sighed and looked at him.

"Is this okay?" Hiccup nodded his head and allowed Astrid to come closer. He tensed when their lips connected at first, memories flooding his mind. The memories of those bite marks and other things.

Eventually Hiccup relaxed. His hands came up to lay on Astrid's shoulders while one of her hands were on his left cheek, the other hand resting on his waist. She pulled away from him and Hiccup blushed deeply. His smile was for real, goofy and lopsided. He wasn't just agreeing to kiss her, he loved her and he still loved kissing her after everything that had happened.

"Is it going to be harder for you to face Johan?" Astrid asked with her forehead touching her betrothed's. Hiccup sighed, his warm breath tickling her lips.

"Perhaps. I'll get over it though." Astrid nodded and hugged him once more.

"Stay here tonight?" Hiccup asked with a blush on his face. Astrid nodded her head and they both lay down together.

"Can I stay in this spot?"

Hiccup was hesitant at first, but nodded his head a bit too eagerly.

"S-Sure milady." It was obvious Hiccup wasn't too bold about sharing the same bed as her. He wanted to though, that was obvious.

She wanted to as well.


End file.
